


Hot, Sticky Sweet

by smittenbritain



Series: NSFW Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Toys, Trans Male Character, Two trans male characters in fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14615112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenbritain/pseuds/smittenbritain
Summary: “See, if you call me an ass,” he murmured, lightly tapping at Gavin, “then I’m just gonna keep teasing.”Gavin writhed under his touch, groaning with a mixture of pleasure and frustration. “Please, Ryan. You’ve already come once, you bastard.”“Better make it fair then, hadn’t I?”





	Hot, Sticky Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> "'Why don’t you pick out your favorite toy so we can get started.' freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewood"
> 
> Prompt provided by [gcldenfool](http://gcldenfool.tumblr.com/)!

They stumbled through the doorway, too tangled up in each other to care about trailing shirts and jeans on the way to the bedroom. Ryan was infinitely glad that they’d decided to head back to his place tonight instead of the penthouse; they’d been handsy and teasing all evening, flirting jokes turning into more when they became bored on a stakeout, and now that they had plenty of privacy Ryan fully intended to make good on the promises he had made. 

He backed Gavin up towards the bed, a surprised laugh bubbling out of his chest when Gavin tugged him down with him. The lad grinned up at him and splayed his fingers out against Ryan’s shoulders, pulling him closer and hooking a thigh around his waist for good measure.

Ryan propped himself up on his elbows, though, and arched an eyebrow as he looked down at Gavin. “If you pull me down, I can’t do that last thing we talked about,” he teased cryptically.

“You’re right.” Gavin gave him a slow, sly smile from where he was sprawled on the sheets, and he gently pushed Ryan’s sternum to nudge him up again. Ryan rose up again obediently to hover on his knees over him, enchanted by the promise in Gavin’s grin. “Why don’t you pick out your favourite toy so we can get started?”

Heat pulsed through him, settling thick and heavy in his stomach. Clumsily, Ryan climbed off of the bed again to turn to their wardrobe; he already knew exactly what he wanted, it was just a matter of finding it and putting it on when his fingers fumbled with a task as simple as opening the wardrobe door. When he found the strap-on, he stepped back again with it held out triumphantly as he worked to untangle the harness - though he very nearly dropped it entirely when he glanced across at the bed.

While he’d had his back turned, Gavin had lost his underwear, and he’d taken the time to press two fingers into himself. When he saw Ryan looking, he tossed his head back with a moan and rocked up into his hand, grinding his thumb against his dick. “Took long enough, thought I’d get myself ready.”

Ryan’s mouth was too dry to reply. He could only stare as Gavin arched off of the bed and eased a third finger in next to the first two, and he shuddered when a rough groan tripped off of Gavin’s tongue as a result. 

Gavin rolled his head to the side, his half opened eyes landing on Ryan again. “Are you gonna join me or not, love?” he purred. 

“I…” Ryan blinked, drawing himself out of his daze. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m comin’.”

He stepped out of his underwear on his way back to the bed, kicking it back behind him and out of the way; the last thing he needed was a tripping hazard when he was already clumsy and distracted enough. Gavin sat up to help him with the harness, and Ryan was pretty sure his fingers were lingering on purpose, trailing over Ryan’s hips and thighs as he helped tighten the straps. Just like before, Gavin pulled him down over him again, this time sliding his hands down to his ass to situate him properly between his parted thighs.

“Is it comfortable, love?” he asked, thumbing one of the buckles. “Not too tight?”

The vibe at the base was already pressed up just right against his dick, the pressure enough to be sweet. Ryan already saw stars when Gavin wrapped his fingers around the toy to stroke from tip to harness, purposefully grinding it against his dick to make his hips twitch. He flicked it on while he was at it, and laughed warmly when Ryan buried a moan in the crook of his neck.

“Gavin,” he panted, rocking his hips helplessly,  _ “please.” _

“You gonna come before you even get in me?” Gavin teased. His free hand swept up Ryan’s back, tangling in his hair to give it a light tug, and Ryan choked out a whine when Gavin pressed the vibe against him in another firm grind; the sensation left Ryan shivering against Gavin and barely holding himself up on his forearms. He nodded against his shoulder, the half-formed gasps of his name muffled against his skin as he just kept desperately moving, chasing more and more with how temptingly close he was already.

Ryan gasped hotly against Gavin’s skin as he came, grinding against the vibe and leaving a mess of slick behind. He ended up twitching against it, riding the line of pleasure and pain with the way it still buzzed against his dick - Gavin held it there anyway, sending shivers down Ryan’s spine with the way he crooned against his jaw.

“That’s it, love,” Gavin purred, stroking through his hair now to soothe him, even as he rocked the vibe against him again. “Perfect.”

He used his hold on his hair to guide him up to kiss him, humming as Ryan found his footing again and returned it just as eagerly. It quickly became clear that Ryan wasn’t sated; as his strength came back, he pressed Gavin down into the mattress, and it was his turn to be a tease. He fitted their hips together, grinding the toy against Gavin and shivering as the vibrator bumped against him again. When Gavin gasped, Ryan took full advantage of it to break away and kiss his way along his jaw, nipping at his scruff here and there just to make Gavin shudder. 

“Ryan,” he groaned, digging his fingers into his shoulders, “get  _ in _ me already, Ryan.”

“Thought you were tryin’ to draw things out?” Ryan drawled. This time, when he buried his face into Gavin’s neck it wasn’t to hide his whimpers. Now, he bit the shape of a hickey into Gavin’s skin, delighting in the way his partner arched up against him with a sharp gasp.

“That was until you started being an arse,” Gavin grunted. He hooked his legs around Ryan’s waist in an effort to get him where he wanted him, and while Ryan did settle comfortably between his thighs, he didn’t do anything satisfying just yet. 

Holding himself up one elbow, Ryan eased a hand between them, slipping his fingers through the slick between Gavin’s legs. He circled his thumb around his dick and smirked at the shuddery exhale from his partner. “See, if you call me an ass,” he murmured, lightly tapping at Gavin, “then I’m just gonna keep teasing.” 

Gavin writhed under his touch, groaning with a mixture of pleasure and frustration.  _ “Please, _ Ryan. You’ve already come once, you bastard.”

“Better make it fair then, hadn’t I?”

Turning his wrist, Ryan pressed two fingers into Gavin, enough to give him something to clench around, but he focused his thumb on his dick now, keeping up the rhythm of rubbing around and lightly pressing in the way he knew Gavin liked. The lad soon ended up gasping and whimpering, just like Ryan had been minutes ago. A gorgeous flush lit up Gavin’s face as he tipped his head back again, cursing under his breath when Ryan sucked another mark into his skin. 

Ryan crooked his fingers just right and sent Gavin over the edge; his thighs clamped around Ryan’s waist, pinning him in close as he shook underneath him and rode out his orgasm against Ryan’s hand. When Gavin relaxed again, breathing hard, Ryan’s fingers came away wet with his slick. 

He met Gavin’s lips to trade a few lazy kisses back and forth while he recovered, but Ryan still felt the tempting simmer of want in his belly. It was difficult to ignore when the vibrator’s buzzing had carried on throughout, low enough not to get him off straight away but noticeable enough that he couldn’t ignore it. They both knew that it was perfect for riling someone up again after already coming once, and that was one of the reasons why it was Ryan’s favourite toy out of everything they owned: it kept the ball rolling.

Still, he paused, pecking Gavin’s lips once more before shifting to the side. “You still wanna continue?” he murmured against the corner of Gavin’s mouth. “We can stop if you’re done.”

Gavin only gripped his shoulders tighter as he huffed out a quiet laugh. “After all the stuff you said earlier? I’m not done after just one.”

Ryan’s lips parted on a soft noise as the reins abruptly shifted again; Gavin took them as he tugged Ryan closer, guiding his chin up with a gentle finger to kiss him sweetly. This time, when Gavin dipped a hand below to guide the toy into him, Ryan didn’t try to tease. He swallowed up Gavin’s gasp as he rolled his hips forwards, slowly and smoothing sinking into him to the base. 

Originally, Ryan had intended on keeping things leisurely; Gavin had just come, after all, and he wasn’t sure if Gavin wanted to play around with overstimulation this evening. Before he could even try to, though, Gavin tugged on his hair again with a low, demanding groan as he wrapped his legs around Ryan’s waist. He held on tight enough that it was difficult to move at first, but Ryan made do with grinding into him, gasping and rocking helplessly against the vibrator all over again greedily. 

After a few shallow thrusts, Gavin relaxed his grip enough for Ryan to pick up the pace, but his fingers stayed firmly tangled in Ryan’s hair. Ryan’s eyes fluttered shut at the next tug, a needy whine tumbling out of him as he sped up, determined to make Gavin come again before he did. With the way Gavin was playing him like a fiddle, though, that was easier said than done; Ryan could already feel the telltale tingle in his stomach, the tension waiting to snap in his chest. 

“That’s it,” Gavin gasped against the corner of his jaw. He dragged his fingers down Ryan’s back, digging into firm muscle to feel the way it flexed as Ryan fucked into him. “That’s it, love,  _ Christ, _ yes. You close again?”

“Yeah,” Ryan admitted - there was no denying it with the way his hips stuttered, torn between the vibe and pleasuring Gavin. “Yeah, I’m close-”

“You can come,” Gavin purred, raking his fingers through his hair. “Whenever you’re ready, love.”

But Ryan gritted his teeth and startled Gavin with a harder thrust. The air rushed out of his lungs in a high moan, and he held on tighter as Ryan’s thumb came back to his dick, rubbing it quickly again. It didn’t take much to send Gavin over the edge a second time with how sensitive he still was; he curled up around Ryan with a cry, bucking up against him in a desperate bid to draw out his climax. Ryan stilled to press against the vibe, grinding for a few moments before he came too, his thumb turning clumsy rather than skillful as he groaned into Gavin’s shoulder. 

As he relaxed a second time, he found Gavin’s fingers carding through his hair gently now, smoothing it back from his face. He nuzzled into the touch with a soft huff, indulging for a few moments before reluctantly sitting up. Gavin whined at the loss as Ryan pulled out and away, pouting and reaching for him as he got to his feet on wobbly legs. “Where’re you going?” 

“Takin’ this off,” Ryan said, fiddling with the harness to step out of it again. He was still tingly and warm from his orgasms, but he knew if he laid down then he wouldn’t get up again, so he offered Gavin one of his hands and wiggled his fingers at him. “Come with me to shower?”

Gavin folded his arms as he stared at him. “Legs are broken, can’t make me get up,” he said firmly. “Shagged me too good, I’m just gonna have to go to sleep.”

“You’re  _ not _ going to sleep without showering, Gavin.”

“I am, and you can’t do anything about it. Night, Ryan.”

Before Gavin could get too comfortable, Ryan decided to take matters into his own hands. Sighing, he scooped Gavin up into his arms, ignoring his shout and his subsequent wriggling in an attempt to get free. “Ryan!” he cried, laughter bubbling up amidst his squirming. “Put me down, you bastard! I’ll come and bloody shower, alright? Christ!”

“See, now I don’t trust you,” Ryan said, grinning as he carried Gavin through to the bathroom. “Besides, we’re here now. Wasn’t so hard, was it?”

As he set Gavin down again, he heard the lad quietly grumbling, but soon enough he had sidled up to him again under the warm spray to share a few more soft kisses. Ryan couldn’t deny him that, not when Gavin was clearly fighting sleep now and snuggling into his chest. He chose to bask in the intimacy of washing his partner and caring for him after a tiring day and a pleasantly exhausting evening, murmuring sweet nothings to him in the aftermath.


End file.
